Criminals
by dorkziggler
Summary: Just a little fic that was inspired after the trailer for Lockdown was released, added some Ranbrose / Rollena to the mix.


Randy kept running. He tried to listen for the footsteps behind him but he was too high on adrenaline to hear much more than how fast his heart beating and the sound of his uneasy breaths. Off in the distance he could make out the multiple cop car sirens that were in search of him and Dean. It excited him, yet at the same time it absolutely terrified him. His life could be over in a flash.

But he wasn't sure if Dean was behind him anymore. They'd gotten separated moments ago in one of the side alleys they had taken cover in. Randy made it out but Dean nearly got caught by one of the restaurant owners tossing trash out the back door. If he got caught he would have been cornered with no way out.

Randy desperately wanted to stop and check back for Dean, but he knew better. He'd learned to never stop running until those police sirens are completely out of range. If he stopped right there then those cop cars would be three blocks closer. He couldn't risk it. Dean would've wanted him to run, he had most of the money from the recent robberies they had just done, he could get himself through the next few months without a problem.

He was nearing the woods, where he would be able to relax just a little. Only a few miles through the woods was a small airport a good friend of Dean's worked at, offering to fly them out of the country where they could start fresh on the thousands of dollars they'd just robbed in a string of bank robberies.

The sirens soon disappeared and all that was left to hear was the wind whistling through the trees. He'd finally slowed down and taken a second to regroup. It broke his heart when he glanced back and saw nothing but darkness. He was really hoping Dean would be right behind him with his usual sick smile plastered on his face.

There was something about Dean that adored all of the danger that came along with the life style the two had chosen. The closer to getting caught they would get the more excited Dean would be, he loved living on the edge. So Randy knew that somewhere out in that city Dean was running for his life, thriving off of the fear that was running through his veins.

Dean and him had been partners for four months now. They'd met in jail last year, taking an instant liking to each other until Dean was thrown in the psych ward for a few months because he attacked another inmate with a plastic fork, leaving the other guy a mess. Randy was released when Dean was in the psych ward so they'd never given each other a proper goodbye.

Somehow they'd managed to bump into each other one night at the bar, catching up on their lives and realizing that nothing had really changed. Since then they've both becoming very wanted men, known for multiple heists. When one of them would get in trouble the other would bust them out, it's just how they worked. They needed each other.

So, it hurt Randy to see that Dean hadn't made it out of the city. But he knew Dean would want him to keep running, to get out of the country and get to safety. They always wind up back together so, at some point, things would bring them back to each other and everything would be alright.

Randy sighed as he approached the secluded airport, he was exhausted and desperately needed to sit back and have a beer. He hadn't decided where he wanted to go yet, the two were supposed to make that decision together when they got on the plane. Randy wanted to go somewhere warm and exotic, but Dean really didn't care for the hot weather.

Randy's heart stopped when he saw a body move in front of him, whoever it was quickly stopped and hid behind a tree completely blending in with the night. Instantly Randy's hand locked onto his gun, aiming it into the darkness.

"Who's there?" He growled, his voice coming out hoarse and in desperate need of some liquids.

The person moved closer, shuffling quickly through the woods.

Randy froze in fear, hiding himself behind a tree. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the right aim in the dark and whoever it was really didn't seem too afraid of him.

"Come any closer and I'll blow your brains out." Randy threatened.

A familiar chuckle echoed through the woods, "Yeah? Please blow my brains out babe, if ya' know what I mean." Dean's raspy voice spoke as he grew closer.

Randy smiled, letting out a sigh of relief. "Jesus Christ, Dean. You scared the shit outta' me. Thought you were still in the city."

Dean stepped in front of Randy, looking a lot more beaten up than he was when he saw him last. "Sorry. 'was startin' to think maybe the pigs got ya'. The hell took you so long?"

Randy shrugged, "Well when I lost you back in the alley way I thought they got you, I was terrified man. I guess it slowed me down."

Dean chuckled, "Ain't so easy to get rid of me, sunshine."

Randy let out a breath of laughter, he was so relieved that Dean was alright.

Seconds later Deans hands were wrapping themselves inside of Randy's, holding on tightly to him as if he were afraid he might disappear into the night. This was definitely something new for both of them, Dean was never the touchy-feely type.

Dean's head met Randy's chest, resting against it for a few minutes while they stood in silence catching their breath.

"I really thought I lost ya', Ran." He mumbled into Randy's chest.

Randy pulled one of his hands free of Dean's grip, resting it against Dean's back and gently dragging his fingers across his sweat soaked tank top. It was just a small gesture but immediately Dean sunk into Randy's chest, relaxing.

"Thought I lost you too, bud. I don't think I coulda' got on that flight without you." Randy whispered.

Dean pulled away, his eyes meeting Randy's. He let out a laugh. "Pete wouldn'ta let you on without me anyway."

"That's reassuring... 'least we would have been back in jail together. Don't think I could be without you, Dean." Randy's words slipped out of his mouth before he could really process them. It surprised him when he heard what he was saying but he meant it, and if that wasn't okay with Dean then maybe they weren't really meant to always be at each others side.

Dean stayed quiet as his hands grasped Randy's face, his eyes traced each little feature on it; traveling over each scar and each bruise that had made a home on Randy's face. The two had a lot of the same scars with the same story. His eyes locked on Randy's lips, noticing how he kept running his tongue along them and then his teeth would bite down on his bottom lip. It was a habit Dean had noticed before but it never turned him on like it did now.

It surprised the two men when Dean's lips met Randy's. There was a pause as both remained still, allowing their lips to rest on each others, it was kind of like they had to get used to the feeling for a second. This was something new for each of them.

Finally Dean made the first move, aggressively exploring Randy's lips. Dean let out a moan as Randy's fingers tangled in his hair, tugging at it roughly. Randy could almost taste the recent cigarette Dean had smoked and surprisingly it didn't taste as horrible as it usually smelled. Dean tasted good and Randy wanted more of it.

It wasn't the most pleasant kiss either had received in their life time, their noses were bumping and pressing up against the others. There was no lead, they were both just going at it at their own pace. It was messy. But messy was perfect for each of them, it was exactly how they liked things to be. This was their own kind of perfect.

Randy pulled away quickly when he heard the sirens growing closer, he was disappointed.

Dean let out a chuckle, giving Randy a smug grin. "Why the hell didn't that happen earlier?"

Randy grinned, "Dunno. But as much as I'd love to have a full on make out fest in the woods, we got a flight to catch Deano."

Dean groaned, "Ughhh. One more, we've had a stand off with the pigs more than once, we're fine. They won't catch us."

Randy winced when he thought about the last stand off they'd experienced, "You remember what happened the last time, don't ya? You got yourself shot in the ribs, scared the shit outta' me. Almost killed yourself. That'll never happen again."

"I'm not getting on that flight til ya' kiss me." Dean crossed his arms.

"Dean, we can't, not right now. You're being childish." Randy argued.

"Come on, you know you love it." Dean pouted.

Quickly and roughly, Randy grasped Dean's face and pressed his lips against the others. He found himself fixated on that cigarette taste. He noticed how Dean's hands rested on his waist, his fingernails digging into his skin. But it didn't last long when Dean was the one to pull away.

"There's a couch on the plane, you know, we could - uh - I know you've got some pent up anger and aggression after that heist. Take it out on me?" Dean hinted, a smirk growing on his face.

Randy gave him a smirk, "As long as I decide where we're going."

Dean sighed, "Fine, but not somewhere too hot. My hair doesn't look so great with alla' that humidity n' shit." He complained.

The two of them walked hand in hand as they approached the small airplane that would be flying them out of the country and into safety, into a whole different world where the two would start over in their mission to become millionaires.


End file.
